megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Sonia Strumm
Sonia Strumm, known as in Japan and as Sonia Sky in the English anime dub, is a character from the Mega Man Star Force series. Basic Info Sonia Strumm is an assumable 11 or 12 years old. In the games, she was a pop singer until she met Geo Stelar, when she rebelled against her manager and retired (temporarily). In the anime, however, she just wants to sing songs that she wrote herself instead of those written for her. In the midst of these two events, she encounters Lyra. She has a crush on Geo, but like most other females in the games, has not outright admitted it, but strongly pushes it to the audience, this can proven a several times in the Star Force game series. In Mega Man Star Force 3, if the player chose to save Sonia's bag and not the others in Alohaha, there will be a scene with Geo and Sonia, Geo talks about how he is afraid of the ocean at night, then Sonia offers to hold his hand so he isn't (in which he wholeheartedly agrees). Then they go on to talk about the times they had together and she thanks Geo for being her first brother and other things. And during her concert in chapter 2, The song has a connection to her first meeting with Geo. In Mega Man Star Force 2, if the player went to Sonia's personal page after forming a BrotherBand with her and looked at her secret message, it'll say there's this cute boy she likes which the player will automatically assume is Geo. Game History Mega Man Star Force Sonia "composes songs for her deceased mother in Heaven." She notes that her mother passed away because of a disease that made her critically ill. She notes that her mother was sick in bed a lot for a year. Little is known about Sonia's deceased mother, as she never appeared in flashbacks (except for Sonia's story about her mother on AMAKEN's roof.) Lyra encountered her when she fought with her manager. Together, they unwillingly Wave Change into Harp Note, and Sonia is forced to face Mega Man, or Geo Stelar, who helped her during her conflicts with her manager. After becoming an ally with Mega Man, she grew to like Geo. Sonia finally invites Geo to a date in Times Square, where Luna Platz eavesdropped. Then Ophiuca shows up and Luna EM Wave Changes with her to become Queen Ophiuca, ruining Geo's and Sonia's date. Mega Man Star Force 2 On the Air Display boards, Sonia is shown saying, "When you're tired, give yourself a boost with Soniavita D. I'll always be here cheering for you."(this is also used in the anime). How she got her Star Carrier is unknown. Also, a possible Auto Brother says in those two months this game takes place in, Sonia's come out of retirement. Like the prequel, Sonia asks Geo out, but instead of going to Time Square, they go to Wilshire Hills. It is there that Sonia admits what made her want to go back into singing, which was her inspiration from Geo's attitude. She recites a quote that Geo said when Mega Man defeats Harp Note in the first game, "I know how you feel, and I want to help you." That is what also made Lyra turn over a new leaf. At Wilshire Hills, they go to a museum, and there the exhibits are being stolen by Solo. She and Geo Wave Change and try to stop him from stealing all of the artifacts. They succeed, but Omega-Xis accidentally swallows a OOPArt, Solo's original target. Later in a fight with Solo, she is trapped in a teleporter and is dropped into an unknown location. She later resurfaces in the Bermuda Maze as Dr. Vega's ally. She is persuaded to do so by Hollow, because they said that they would not hurt Mega Man anymore. Later, Lady Vega still attacked Mega Man, and as Rogue was about to finish him off, Harp Note arrives and saves him. But, even though she saved him, she still refused to come back. Therefore she also cuts their BrotherBand and fought Mega Man. When she loses, she realizes her mistake and helps Mega Man defeat Rogue, and ultimately Hollow himself. However, this also resulted in her being hospitalized in critical condition. Mega Man Star Force 3 She is officially allied with the Satella Police and is registered under Project-TC - a registry of those who are allowed to legally Wave Change - as No. 004. She stars in a drama show and is about to perform her last live concert when she invites Geo and co. to WBG Studios. When Taurus Fire attacks during the filming, Geo transforms into Mega Man and defeats Taurus. At that time, the director decided to have Mega Man co-star, instead of Belle, her assistant. Belle's Wizard, Ice, was not happy that Belle lost her role, and gets corrupted by a Noise Card to transform into Diamond Ice. Diamond Ice attacked and froze multiple objects in the Studio to prevent Sonia from performing. Eventually, Mega Man defeats Diamond Ice and saves Sonia's performance. At the end of her performance, she dedicated a song "Shooting Star" to her friends that have supported her (based on the lyrics, her song was dedicated to Geo). At Alohaha it is revealed that Sonia really loves eating BBQ. Not only that, but during that event, it was also revealed that she could swim. If the player chooses to save Sonia's bag, a scene plays out in which both Geo and Sonia show signs of liking each other. Like her "Summer Vacation" wallpaper, her swimsuit is nearly identical to how she's pictured in that event. In the anime, it was also revealed that she partook in something called the "Popstar Charity Swimming Contest," which she apparently won. Her swimsuit she wore there must've embarrassed her, because when her manager showed it to her, she freaks out about not being able to wear it. Sonia also assists Mega Man in his quest while he combats Dealer, often traveling with him and members of WAZA throughout the second half of the game. Anime History In the anime, her personality is quite different than that in the games in which (overall after overcoming her problems in the first game) she is rather cheerful and mischievous (this seen mainly when she is with Geo when she covers his eyes), but now she has a very strong personality and is quite easy to anger. So much that she was able to kick coconuts out of a palm tree and launch them incredibly far on the sea out of anger and frustration with her manager and music composer. She was also able to tie up her manager with ease. Her crush over Geo is best seen here than in the games, so much that when she saw Geo with a girl while in the mountains she decided to cancel her TV work at the time and go out with Geo out of mere jealousy. She is also rather impulsive, in the games she prefers to stick to her responsibilities while in the anime she is seen caring less about them, proof of this is that she has Wave Changed to travel around the world to just relax, caring not about the problems she puts on her manager and fans. thumb|230px|right|Sonia Sky going through [[EM Wave Change.]] Mega Man Star Force Sonia "Sky" hopes to write original songs instead of merely performing those that she is given. Lyra tries unsuccessfully to invade Sonia's heart, so is forced to take control of her while she sleeps, which fails during a fight with Mega Man, in which it is revealed that Sonia has control over herself as "Lyra" Note, her EM Wave Form. Lyra's decision to break ties with Planet FM lies in both her friendship with Sonia and her belief that fighting Mega Man is not productive. Sonia still has a romantic interest, seeing as she (as Lyra Note) is constantly bickering (and yelling) with Luna over Geo (as Mega Man). She even asked flat out who Geo likes better (in those situations, Geo just says they're all friends to avoid angering either of them). Shooting Star Rockman Tribe Sonia travels with Geo all over the world to recover OOPArts. She is more perky and excitable, but is usually bored when not with Geo, so she gets mad at Geo when he doesn't invite her along on a mission. Cancer Bubble is now her bodyguard (though she doesn't need one and this is further implied by the fact that Cancer is a terrible fighter). Known Songs thumb|230px|"Feel Inside" In the anime, Sonia is known for her two hit songs, "Feel Inside" and "I Gave My Heart". In Japan, she also sings the opening themes, "Heart Wave" and "Bonds Wave", also known as "Kizuna Wave". She sings two songs in the games. The first, "Good Night Mama" was sang before her official retirement. The second one "Shooting Star (v3)" was sang after the defeat of Diamond Ice, and it is the only game song to have the full lyrics in the in-game text. Etymology Trivia *Sonia's guitar doubles as her Transer, but this function became useless when she acquired her Star Carrier. **In the anime, Sonia usually uses her guitar as her main terminal device, but she has been shown to use a red transer and wave scanner. Indicating she is of the Leo satellite. **Although Sonia's guitar acts as her transer it does not appear to have any battle card applications. **Even after Sonia's upgrade to a Star Carrier and later the Hunter-VG, Sonia continues to carry her guitar with her at all times. *Lyra uses the guitar as a base for a weapon, similar to how Omega-Xis uses Geo's arm as the Mega Buster and Laplace becomes Solo's sword. *Sonia is the only Star Force character who has cut her BrotherBand with Geo twice (first when Geo was confused after his battle with Gemini Spark, and again when Sonia wanted to protect Geo while she was working for Dr. Vega). *If the player looks inside Sonia's Transer, they will see that she has a Harp Note battle card, even if this is done before Lyra is introduced in the game. **This also happens with the other bosses even before they were controlled by their respective FM-ians. *During her concert in Mega Man Star Force 3, the lyrics of her song appear to be base on the first time she met Geo during the events of the first Mega Man Star Force. Category:Featured articles Category:MegaMan Star Force characters Category:Humans Category:Project-TC Category:Protagonists